


Under the Twin Suns

by Bittodeath



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Force Visions, Gen, Implied Time Travel, Jedi, Snippets, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Written for this prompt: I wish you'd write a fic where Obi-Wan and Anakin are closer in age and Anakin was raised in the Temple a little earlier. Imagine the chaos of these eternal brothers when Obi is small enough to appreciate it and not feel like he has to parent Anakin. Is Shmi a Jedi too?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865308
Comments: 5
Kudos: 200





	Under the Twin Suns

Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn't even an Initiate when he started to have visions. He was such a little kid, and yet already troubled with a terrifying power in the Unifying Force, worthy of a Seer – which were exceedingly rare.

“We have to go get Anakin", the child would say, and insist.  
“And who is Anakin ? » the Masters asked.  
“My brother", little Kenobi replied – but he had no brother, or at least, not yet.  
“He sees the far future”, the Masters mused.  
“There is something here", Third Brother said. « There is something here, the Force insists. »

Obi-Wan Kenobi was six when Third Brother finally got the authorization to take him on Search. It was not the usual way, but Kenobi was adamant : the Force would guide him to his brother.

Third Brother felt his throat tighten when they landed on Tatooine, a desert planet in the hands of the Hutt. It tightened further when, holding Obi-Wan's hand, the little child guided him without hesitation to the slave’s quarters, and knocked on a door.

It opened on a young woman, with long dark hair dried by the sun. She looked at Third Brother warily, and then at Obi-Wan.

“I've been waiting for you", she said, her voice soft.

Third Brother felt a hand of ice close around his heart as the Force surged, screaming _now, now, finally._

“Ani !” she called, and a child came running.

A beautiful child, with stunning blue eyes and blond hair washed by the sun. A child who felt like a supernova in the Force – and it _snapped_ and third brother stumbled.

“I knew you would come !”

Third Brother came back to the Temple with his young charge, and two Freed slaves : Shmi Skywalker and her son, Anakin. Anakin was taken in to become an Initiate, and placed in Kenobi’s clan. He was three years younger, but the two kids were as close as can be.

Third Brother left his place as a Jedi Shadow, and petitioned to train Shmi himself. He won.

The visions stopped.

*

“Like this", Initiate Kenobi said, correcting Anakin's Shii-Cho stance.

Anakin listened, and they went through the kata together, with perfect synchronicity. Third Brother – though it was no longer how he called himself – looked at them. Shmi tapped at his mind through their bond, amused, and he frowned, glancing at her.

_Everything is as the Force wills it_ , she said, again and again, even as he feared the two boys would never be taken as Padawans, despite their skill and how promising they were. It was always Anakin-and-Obi-Wan, the two of them together like they were one entity. It scared the Masters, who saw this attachment and thought _wrong_ even though they were blessed by the Force.

It didn't help that both refused to be taken as Padawan if the other was sent to the Corps. It would be together or not at all. Third Brother didn't understand how you could ignore Kenobi's gentleness, or Skywalker’s thirst for justice. How you could ignore how well they integrated a Jedi's ideals and kept them close to heart.

"Patience, Master", Shmi said, and Third Brother frowned harder. His Padawan was fond of reminding him why he'd taken her as his Padawan. The wisdom born from the desert held in her eyes, finely tuned by the Force. The strength Tatooine's twin suns had knitted in her bones, showing in her lightsaber skills. She was ready to be knighted, had been for some time. She wouldn't agree to it before her sons – for Kenobi was hers as well, in all but name and blood – were taken as Padawans. She trusted the Force that it would happen.

Third Brother trusted the Force, but sometimes, he wondered if he didn't trust Shmi more.

*

“Again", Master Koon said, and Anakin set his jaw and ran through the kata once more, opening himself to the Force so he would only be a conduit for it. He was trembling and drenched in sweat, looking about ready to drop. He had been for the past hour already, but he refused to give up. Plo wondered how long he would go on, especially without Kenobi's bolstering presence.

The Master could easily say he had never expected to see so much of Master Dooku before he took Anakin as his Padawan. He couldn't say he regretted it either, for he had gotten a very dear friend out of the deal, and a sort of second Padawan in Obi Wan Kenobi.

“Again”, he said once more when Anakin finished his kata. His arms shook so much he almost dropped his blade. He didn't, diving deeper into the Force, strengthening himself with it. His arms stopped shaking, the Force settling around him.

“He's ready", Third Brother said, frowning. “Why keep him ? Why not Knight him?”  
“Because”, Master Dooku answered, “Obi-Wan has had visions.”

It was answer enough for Third Brother.

*

Many say the story started when two Padawans, two brothers, two halves of a same soul stood together against the forgotten Sith menace. That the story started with a Master protecting a young queen, and another acting as advisor to a young King. They say that the story started with two crackling red blades and a near fatal injury, with prowess and skill fit not of Knights, but of Masters. They say the story started with the Freedom Trail and a Jedi Shadow freeing slaves, after having been Freed themselves. They say the story started when two Padawans convinced Masters to sit down with timeless enemies, and see where the danger laid – not in armour worn honourably, but in treachery and betrayal.

The story had started long before that – when a boy was born too late in a world already falling apart, and he fell along with it. The story started again with another chance, with brothers given a chance to truly be brothers, with a mother given a chance to truly be a mother.

The story started in the Force, and like it, it was timeless – no beginning and no end, but loops and curls to right what speckles had done wrong. The story started with a prophecy half lost to time, and only one half of a set found. The story started when the world thought that the Chosen One was one mind and body, when his title laid in unity between two minds and two souls.

The story started with Kenobi-and-Skywalker, as it always did – under the twin suns of Tatooine.

**Author's Note:**

> There are several references made in the end paragraph, so here is what they mean:  
>  _"a Master protecting a young queen, and another acting as advisor to a young King"_ : Plo Koon protecting Padmé Amidala while Dooku is out advising Mand'alor Jango Fett.  
>  _"two crackling red blades and a near fatal injury, with prowess and skill fit not of Knights, but of Masters."_ : Maul's lightstaff against Anakin and Obi-Wan.  
>  _"two Padawans convinced Masters to sit down with timeless enemies, and see where the danger laid – not in armour worn honourably, but in treachery and betrayal."_ : Galidraan (explaining _why_ Dooku is with Jango and they haven't killed each other, lol)


End file.
